Power cycling is the act of turning an electronic device (e.g., a computer or components thereof) off and then on again. An electronic device may be power cycled to reinitialize a device configuration or to recover from an unresponsive state. Electronic devices may include a number of components. For example, an electronic device, such as a computer, may include microprocessors, printed circuit boards (PCBs), sockets, chips (e.g., at a system platform level), packages, heat sink fan, dies, etc. interconnected via a variety of mechanisms (e.g., solder bumps, ball grid arrays (BGAs), pin grid arrays (PGAs), etc.) with system level mechanical retention mechanisms (e.g., die-to-socket clamping, heat sink fan to socket clamping, etc.). Such electronic components and/or interconnect mechanisms experience thermal mechanical stress under normal operating conditions, and, particularly under power cycling conditions. However, a reliable assessment of thermally-induced mechanical stress (e.g., caused by power cycling) in such electronic components and/or interconnect mechanisms is currently unavailable.